


Wenn Alter und Krankheit ihn vergessen lassen

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Ausschnitt aus George Weasleys Leben, sehr lange Zeit nach dem Krieg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Alter und Krankheit ihn vergessen lassen

Ich habe immer gedacht, meine Gefühle sind etwas, auf das ich mich verlassen kann. Ich dachte, sie würden mich immer zu dem führen, was ich wirklich will, was ich mir wirklich wünsche, doch da lag ich wohl falsch!

Ich ging vor dem großen Grabstein auf die Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, während mir der Regen in den Kragen lief.

25 Jahre waren vergangen seit dem Tod meines geliebte Zwillingsbruders und ich musste mir heute eingestehen, dass ich heute genau so einsam war, wie in den ersten Monaten ohne ihn.  
Ich hatte mich nicht auf meine Gefühle verlassen können.  
Sie hatten mich wie in einem Warn zu den falschen Dingen getrieben, zu der falschen Frau, zu dem falschen Beruf, zu einfach allem Falschen!  
Wie hatte ich das nur nicht bemerken können?  
Was sollte ich jetzt nur mit meinem Leben anstellen?

Die Kälte sickerte in meine Glieder. Sie fingen an zu brennen und wurden gleichzeitig taub. Unangenehm, doch es gab schlimmeres.

Ich liebte meine Frau nicht, dabei war sie von mir schwanger.  
War ich nicht nur deswegen mit ihr zusammen gekommen, weil sie ihn geliebt hatte? Sie war eine Verbindung zu ihm.  
Natürlich sollten eigentlich meine Erinnerungen die stärkste Verbindung sein, sie sollten alles sein, was ich brauchte, doch es war, als könnte ich auf diese nicht mehr richtig zugreifen.  
Sie waren nicht mehr so klar, wie früher, irgendwie verwischt.  
Ich hatte angst, dass ich Fred vergessen könnte. Das wäre mein Ende!

Meiner Kehle entfuhr ein lautes Schluchzen. Es war mir nicht peinlich, denn es war niemand da, der mich verurteilen könnte.

Wie konnten es schon 25 Jahre sein? Gestern erst hatten wir gemeinsam unseren Laden eröffnet.  
Führte ich diesen wirklich schon so viele Jahre alleine? Das konnte nicht sein, mein Gefühl sagte mir etwas anderes. Aber ich hatte ja schon festgestellt, dass ich meine Gefühlen nicht vertrauen durfte.  
Was war eigentlich mit den anderen passiert? Mit meinen Brüder? Mit meiner Schwester? Wo waren meine Eltern?  
Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr, es war alles so durcheinander in meinem Kopf.

Ich fühlte mich so schwach, schwach vor Kälte, schwach vor Müdigkeit.  
Ich fühlte mich steinalt, aber das konnte nicht sein.

Wo war meine Frau?  
Wie bin ich hier hergekommen?  
Wo genau bin ich überhaupt?  
Wo ist Freddie? Ob er wohl noch auf dem Quidditchfeld ist? Wir müssen unbedingt mehr trainieren, nächste Woche ist das große Spiel. Wood dreht durch, wenn er den Pokal nicht bekommt.  
Aber Harry hat ja jetzt seinen Feuerblitz, damit können wir nur gewinnen, auch wenn die Slytherins natürlich schummeln werden.  
Wir würden das schon hinbekommen!

Es legte sich eine Hand sanft auf meine Schulter und als ich aufblickte, sah ich rote Haare und ein unbekanntes, aber vertrautes Gesicht. Es war eine hübsche, junge Frau und sie schien warm zu sein, real zu sein, echt!

“Komm, Großvater! Wir bringen dich rein, sonst holst du dir noch den Tod!”, sagte sie sanft und lächeln. Regentropfen liefen ihr in die Augen.  
Sie zog mich sanft hoch und ich wehrte mich nicht, war dafür auch viel zu schwach, zu müde und alt.  
War ich alt?  
“Wer bist du?”, fragte ich und hörte meine Stimme kratzen. Was war denn nur mit meiner Stimme los?  
“Hast du das schon wieder vergessen, Großvater? Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin es, Penny! Ich kümmere mich um dich und Mom kommt heute Abend, sie freut sich schon auf dich!”

Ich nickte, wie in Trance, doch in Wahrheit verstand ich kein Wort von dem, was sie gesagt hatte. Mit kleine Schritten ging ich weiter, stützte mich stark auf die junge Frau, die viel stärker war als ich.

“Wer ist Mom? Und wo ist meine Mom?”  
“Ich meinte Roxanne, deine Tochter! Ist schon gut, morgen wirst du dich wieder erinnern!”  
Ich nickte wieder, lief weiter und wusste noch immer nicht, wo ich war oder was ich hier machte.  
Mein Blick viel zurück zu dem großen Grabstein und automatisch las ich die Inschrift: ‘Angelina Weasley 23.9.1978 - 12.12.2052’  
Angelina! Der Name sagte mir etwas. Ich spielte mit ihr zusammen Quidditch. Ja, das tat ich! Sie ist eine gute Spielerin! Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr ausgehen, aber nur, wenn Fred nicht an ihr interessiert ist!

Wo ist Fred eigentlich?  
Bestimmt ist er schon im Schlafsaal! Wir müssen ja noch besprechen, wie wir Snape die Haare färben wollen.


End file.
